Prior to the advent of endocardially implanted leads and associated surgical implantation techniques, surgeons and cardiologists traditionally relied on epicardial leads for cardiac stimulation and diagnosis. Median sternotomy or anterior thoracotomy were commonly used techniques to access the pericardium for epicardial lead implantation. Both techniques involve a significant incision and the post-operative issues associated with large incisions, such as recuperation time, pain, risk of infection, and cosmetic results.
Patients and practitioners alike favor the use of endocardial leads for cardiac stimulation in most circumstances. The benefits of transvenous implantation are many, including improved post-operative cosmetic appearance, faster wound healing, less post-operative pain, and improved flexibility in electrode placement. In addition, many areas of the myocardium that do not normally lend themselves to epicardial stimulation, such as the interventricular septum or the coronary sinus, may be readily paced endocardially.
Despite the advantages associated with endocardial implantation, epicardial cardiac stimulation is still medically indicated for many patients, particularly children. Although the various indications for epicardial lead fixation in pediatric patients are numerous, some common factors include small stature, congenital heart defects with residual or potential right to left shunting, or lack of venous access to the chamber requiring pacing.
Early designs for myocardial leads required relatively large screw-in electrodes that were intended for ventricular applications only. Follow-on prior art electrode designs utilized a stab-on electrode that was configured to be inserted into the atrial or the ventricular myocardium in a direction almost tangential to, and just under, the epicardial surface. After the stab-on step, the electrode body was then sutured to the epicardial surface for stabilization. These prior art electrodes were most commonly implanted via median sternotomy or anterior thoracotomy
The advent of thoracoscopy in cardiac surgery has shown promise as a technique to enable surgeons to implant epicardial leads without sternotomy or thoracotomy. Thoracoscopy normally involves penetration of the chest cavity with two or more tubular introducers that are passed through small incisions in the chest wall. Illumination devices, cutting instruments, sutures, and the like may be inserted into the chest cavity via the introducers.
Despite the promise of thoracoscopy, many conventional epicardial leads utilize a widened suture pad that is normally disk-shaped and includes one or more suture holes for guiding a suture needle into the epicardium. These disk-like suture pads may present the surgeon with certain difficulties during insertion via a typical thoracoscopy introducer. To begin with, there is the potential for the suture pad to resist movement through the introducer. Unless extreme caution is exercised, the lead may be damaged. To avoid the potential for snagging the lead, surgeons may have to use a larger than necessary introducer, resulting in a larger incision, more scarring, and potentially more post-operative pain for the patient. In addition, if a conventional suture pad epicardial lead must be relocated due to improper threshold or some other indication, the surgeon must expend time and effort cutting the existing sutures and sewing the pad to the new location.
Another solution proposed for myocardial lead implantation utilizes a sutureless screw-in electrode. The electrode is screwed into the myocardium perpendicular to the surface of the epicardium while the lead is laid approximately parallel to the epicardium surface. The arrangement produces an almost 90 degree bend in the lead just proximal to the electrode that may give rise to forces capable of dislodging the electrode and/or injuring the epicardium, particularly in view of the normally vigorous cyclic movement of the epicardium. Injury to the epicardium may also occur if the rib cage is compressed against the 90 degree bend during rough play or other exercise.
Another existing lead design incorporates a projectable side hook that is normally biased in a retracted position by a coil spring. The side hook is moved to an extended position by application of axial force from a stylet to an internally disposed leg of the side hook that includes a roller disposed in an arcuate channel. The fabrication of this system requires a series of complex molding and machining steps, often under relatively tight tolerances. In operation, this system relies on a series of cooperating rollers, curved slots, and springs that may be subject to malfunction during implantation, and requires the surgeon to simultaneously apply axial force on a stylet and torsional force on the lead.
It was in light of the foregoing that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.